


Перец-хуерец

by FantikBantik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, obscene language, post-episode AU, stupid cinnamon rolls in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: 13 февраля. Юра бесится из-за кучи ванили перед днем всех влюбленных. Хочет подарить свое сердце Отабеку.А еще Юра очень голодный. И Пётя тоже.





	Перец-хуерец

**Author's Note:**

> [обложка к работе "тынц"](https://pp.userapi.com/c848524/v848524581/12ddfa/r1dzCuO_zMw.jpg)
> 
> [И восхитительный, потрясающий арт от Taking-meds](https://pp.userapi.com/c851224/v851224532/10488c/NZdflsnc70A.jpg)
> 
> Немного юста, маааленькая капелька ангста и много острых ощущений :D
> 
> Юра матерится. Кота зовут Пётя. Отабек называет Юру Юрчка ^^  
> Автор вообще тут ни при чём))

Шизануться можно от этих красно-розовых жоп и ванильных соплей, думает Юра, яростно стряхивая куртку прямо на пол и пыхтит, расшнуровывая ботинки. Пальцы замерзли, потому что, конечно, он забыл дома варежки, а там февраль и мороз и о чем только он думал с утра. Последняя фраза в голове Юры звучит почему-то одновременно голосами деды и Отабека. Юра хмыкает, не странно вот ни разу – оба в такой ситуации именно это бы и говорили. Он даже видит, как деда при этом бы начал ворчать что-то про легкомысленную молодежь, а потом ушел на кухню греметь чайником, чтобы когда Юра выйдет из душа сразу всунуть ему в руки горячий ароматный напиток на травах. Которые в последний приезд передал ему, конечно, Отабек. Эти двое вообще неплохо спелись, думает Юра и радуется. Потому что было бы откровенно отстойно, если бы деда не полюбил Бека. Или Бек не нашел бы общего языка с ним. Хотя о чем это он. Чтобы этот и не нашел к кому-то подход? Да он даже Сынгыля умудрился разговорить на последнем чемпионате.

Юрины губы изгибаются в полуулыбке. Он любит вспоминать что-то такое, что узнал о друге случайно, порой тайком. Как, например, когда увидел его с тем самым Сынгылем, который что-то эмоционально вещал, даже руками размахивал, а Бек показывал ему в телефоне что-то и хмыкал, получая очередное экспрессивное бла-бла. Юра шел из раздевалки, задумался и свернул не туда. А потом челюсть уронил, когда заметил вот так этих двоих. Через минуту Сынгыль – ну охренеть – улыбнулся и как болванчик закивал, видимо, Бек тогда ему что-то очень хорошее сказал. Тепло в груди Юры разрослось огромной волной и накрыло быстро и беспощадно. Вот Юра подумал тогда, какой Бек клёвый, как его все уважают, как он, зачастую молчаливый, что пиздец, в нужное время умеет правильные слова сказать. А через мгновение подумал еще – повезет кому-то, кого Бек полюбит, с кем будет встречаться. И волна, та, которая вот только что грела, словно плед у деды на даче, превратилась в кусок льда, царапающий и ранящий что-то внутри так, что дышать стало больно и в глазах защипало.

Херасе, приехали, подумал тогда Юра. Но не успел зажать эту мысль и переварить ее – услышал вдалеке окрик Якова и побежал на тренировку.

Ну, зато потом Юра вдоволь надумался. Мял мысли свои и так, и эдак. Эти проклятые картинки в голове: Бек на льду в обтягивающем костюме, Бек за рулем мотоцикла, протягивает ему шлем и смотрит весь такой «едешь или нет», Бек за пультом музыку творит, всех тащит, Юру тащит, с ума сойти, ди-джей Алтын. Или как они вместе валяются на кровати, жуют морковку вместо попкорна, запивают колой-зеро – потому что ее можно иногда, Бек – и мнут покрывало, ёрзая на нём и влипая друг в друга плечами. И так хорошо было. Только потом, когда они разъезжались по своим странам, начинались дурацкие мысли – они сами в голову приходили. Вечерами, после утомительных тренировок, наболтавшись с Отабеком по скайпу и с дедом по телефону, Юра лежал на кровати и мучительно долго пытался заснуть. Как будто Юра не пытался не думать. Как будто не убеждал себя, что тупо зациклился на друге, потому что нет больше никого рядом. Ну не сохнуть же по Милке, которая то с хоккеистом убегает в клубешник, то шепчется с Сарой по закоулкам и думает, что никто не просёк еще, с кем это она отношения выясняет. Типа если по телефону говорит, то не понятно, что на другом конце не конец вовсе.

Юра хрюкает от смеха над игрой слов и задирает ноги на стену. 

Когда в определенный момент Юра задумался, кто он: гей, би или еще какой вариант, который он просто зарифмовал по любимому принципу, то разобраться так и не смог. Он смотрел на женщин, смотрел на мужчин. Включал порно всех видов, ну ладно, почти всех видов, там же изврат есть – одуреть, не развидишь потом. Порно вставляло мало. Юра-то и с рукой редко уединялся, последнее время особенно. Когда тебя Яков или Лилия, а то еще и оба по очереди, на трене погоняют – больше уже ничего «гонять» не захочешь. А просто смотреть ему одинаково нравилось на всех красивых людей, всё равно – девчонка это или парень.

В общем, Юра пришел к выводу, что он Бек-сексуален.  
А что.

По-настоящему ему нравился только Бек.  
И целоваться только с ним хотелось.  
И хотелось только его.  
В кино ходить. Спать и просыпаться рядом. И даже картошку вместе чистить, хотя он ненавидит это дело. Но с Бекой вообще всё иначе.  
Потому что Бека он лю...

Хотя вот нет. Это слово даже в голове стрёмно думать.

Юра встряхивает чёлку с глаз и гладит жмущегося к нему Пётьку.

– Что, выдрыхся тут за день без меня? – Пётя ожидаемо молчит, только включает тарахтелку погромче и бодает лбом Юру в нос. – Ауч, ну ты бычара. Голодный, да? Ладно, я тоже вообще-то, – он переворачивается, гусеничкой исползает с кровати и шагает на кухню, – идем, нажремся.

Юра в холодильнике находит ровно ничего и скисшее молоко. Он морщится, выливает уже-не-молоко в унитаз, споласкивает пакет и бросает его в мусорку. С надеждой решает заглянуть в морозилку и радостно напевает под нос услышанную недавно «я хочу быть с тобой одним целым, одним целым, дальше слов не знаю» – на одной из полок находится одинокий контейнер с замороженными овощами и куриные отбивнушки. На пакете дедовым подчерком заботливо подписано: _"2 шт небольш"_. Он радостно хмыкает, а желудок напоминает, что если просто смотреть на заморозки – те более готовыми не будут, и одним целым эта еда с Юрой не станет.

Пётя трётся о ноги, намекая, что у него в миске дела ещё хуже, чем у Юры в холодильнике.

Хороший кот, думает он, ещё бы сам в магаз бегал – цены б ему не было.

Звонок в дверь раздается в тот момент, когда Юра с видом победителя вытаскивает последний пакетик мягкого корма для Пёти.

– Кого это, – ворчит он и идёт к двери, на ходу подтягивая штаны, что слезли с задницы в процессе охоты на кошачий корм.

Юра по привычке не глядя в глазок – деда бы отругал, а Бек добавил бы – открывает дверь.

И закрывает ее. Трёт глаза и щиплет себя за руку. Осторожно смотрит в глазок – ну, там, в общем-то, ничего не меняется.

Юра снова открывает дверь. 

– Бек? – хрипит он не своим голосом.

– Привет, Юр.

Бека такой красивый, что он все ещё сомневается в реальности происходящего. Может, заснул как пришел? И не было поисков еды, последнего пакетика корма для Пёти, не было сползших штанов, и тем более нету Отабека Алтына в Питере, на пороге его квартиры тринадцатого февраля?

– Впустишь? Замёрз, – Отабек улыбается уголком губ и переминается с ноги на ногу.

Крутые ботинки, думает Юра. И мысленно бьёт себя по лбу.

– Чёрт, прости. Да, конечно, заходи давай.

Бека приезжает не то что внезапно – просто как снег на голову Юре. Летом. На пляже.

А еще Отабек каждый раз удивительно быстро умудряется превратиться из гостя в давнего жильца квартиры – помылся, переоделся, погладился с сытым и довольным Пётей, да и всё. Юра смотрит на него и ему кажется, что Отабек тут всегда жил, а не зашел с полчаса назад в дом.

Юра ворчит, когда Отабек, нажимая ему на плечи, усаживает его за стол и с деловым видом начинает готовить что-то из его скудных запасов еды. Он даже находит в шкафчике остатки гречи, а это победа, считает Юра. Они выжали максимум из его кухни.

– Бек, может, всё-таки закажем пиццу, – Юра упирается подбородком в колени и крепко обнимает себя за ноги, чтобы не соскальзывали с диванчика. – Или хоть что-нибудь, сейчас же любую еду за минут сорок прям домой прикатят, а? Ты только приехал, устал, наверное, а у меня вон… мышь повесилась…

– Юр.

– Ну что, – Юра супится и складывает руки на груди. Колени разъезжаются, он усаживается по-турецки, упрямо не отдавая холодному полу свои ноги-ледышки. – Даже чай не попил, ни как дела, ни привет.

– Мы поздоровались и даже поговорили, пока я переодевался, – Отабек стоит спиной к нему, но Юра может на коньки поспорить, что тот сейчас улыбается.

В груди разливается знакомое тепло. Уютное и очень опасное.

Еда начинает пахнуть просто волшебно по мнению Юры и его очень пустого желудка. Когда у Отабека живот отзывается таким же голодным урчанием, они хохочут до слез, ложка со звоном падает из рук Отабека, Юра опускает, сдавшись, ноги на пол.

– Помочь тебе? – он встает рядом с плитой и вдыхает пар от гречи и овощей, а потом тянет носом над сковородой с куриными отбивными. – Давай, а то сидеть не могу уже на месте.

Отабек хмурит брови, прикусывая губу. 

Юра тяжело сглатывает и радуется, что красные щёки легко списать на жар от плиты.

– Перца бы. Добавить, – выдаёт наконец Отабек и шарит взглядом по столешнице. – У тебя приправы есть? Должны быть, кажется, я видел в прошлый раз.

– Ага. Были где-то, я их наверх закинул. Пётя как-то на орегано заторчал, всё распотрошил ночью. Счас, – Они оба так и не стали высокими шпалами, так что Юра оборачивается в поисках табуретки. – Бля, сломалась же.

– Что?

– Да табуретка сломалась. Прикинь, пришли как-то Витя с Юри ко мне. Чай типа попить, старый Новый год отметить. Юри умный, уселся на этот, недодиванчик мой. А Витя решил во главе стола, как король, – Юра ржёт, – а там ножка была совсем дохлая уже, ну он и ёбнулся.

Он хохочет, держась за живот. Смех получается каким-то сиплым, странным. Словно он выдавливает его из себя. Юре странно, что не так-то? Смешно же. Отабек улыбается, а глаза серьезные, смотрит на него дико. Каждый раз странный становится, когда он что-нибудь про Витю начинает говорить. Юра как-то спросил: чё не так, Бек? Тот сказал – нормально всё, просто Виктор обидел тебя однажды, я за это его не очень люблю. Ну и не люби, хмыкнул тогда Юра. Дружи просто, он же нормальный стал, с Кацудоном-то рядом. Очеловечился.

Отабек берёт его за плечо и гладит пальцем по шее. Юра давится смехом, как косточкой, кашляет неловко и старается не льнуть к его руке, потому что, блять, он не кот. И так нельзя. Друзья же, да? Он тянет рот в кривой улыбке.

– Что? Нет, короче, у меня больше табуретки.

– Это я понял, – хмыкает Отабек и убирает руку. Юре становится холодно, он ведет плечами и смотрит, как у Отабека дёргается кадык. Кажется, тот смотрит на его губы, но это не точно, и нужно снизить уже этот непонятный градус в кухне, потому что это пиздец какой-то, думает Юра.

– Так, давай я тебя подсажу, а ты пошаришь там наверху, хорошо?

Всё, что угодно, думает Юра.  
Подсади. Насади. Засади.  
Как ты хочешь. Как я хочу тебя, боже.

Ну хотя бы поцеловать в эти чёртовы губы, которые Отабек завел привычку грызть.  
Или раньше Юра просто не замечал, пока не помешался на его губах?

И еще кулаки сжимает.  
Венки красиво выступают на руках, и так хочется провести по ним языком и узнать – так можно почувствовать пульс или это только на шее? Там точно можно ощутить это «тук-тук, тук-тук».

– Юр? – Отабек не то шепчет это, не то у него тоже голос сел. Наверное, что-то всё-таки не так здесь с атмосферой.

– Да, – что ж ты творишь-то, блять, своими губами, Бек. – Ну, то есть давай. Нам вот этот шкафчик нужно, ага.

Отабек обхватывает его руками под задницей, и Юра едва слышно скулит.

Чёртов перец.  
Чтоб его.

– Нормально так? Не больно держу? – Отабек обеспокоенно смотрит на него, а Юре хочется сказать что-нибудь тупое, типа – держи меня крепче, неси на кровать, я буду тебя всю ночь целовать. Ёбанные рифмы, откуда они в твоей голове, Плисецкий?

– Норм. Счас я, – Юра оглядывает самую верхнюю полку и находит коробку с приправами. – Нашёл! – победно орет он и дёргается, забывая, что ни разу не пушинка.

Отабек шагает назад в попытке удержать равновесие, а Юра не находит ничего лучше, чем снова дернуться, стараясь удержаться, но лучше, конечно, не делает. Коробка выскальзывает из рук, делая крутое сальто, и пакетики – а деда всегда говорил, держи, Юрочка приправу аккуратно закрытой, она не выдохнется и не рассыплется, когда не надо, – летят на них словно в замедленной съёмке. Вся приправа просто сходит с ума, как и сам Юра. Их накрывает облаком перца, карри, хуяри и салатной смесью, будто они в Индии на празднике красок. Отабек падает на задницу, Юра оказывается сидящим у него на коленях.

– Блять, – он чувствует наступающий пиздец, но рот просто не хочет молчать. – Чудеса акробатики, – Юра упорно договаривает фразу Отабеку на ухо и начинает кашлять. И плакать. И, может быть, даже задыхаться.

– Охуеть, – выкашливает Отабек. 

Юра бы уронил челюсть – Бек и маты – но он пытается не умереть от адской смеси трав на его слизистых.

Отабек – очевидно умеющий соображать лучше в экстренных ситуациях – подрывается сам, поднимает Юру с пола и тащит его в... куда-то. Потом наклоняет низко, Юра понимает, что в ванной, когда ему в лицо бьёт вода из душа. Краем уха слышит, как сам Отабек фыркает под краном в рукомойнике.

Когда им удается выжить, они долго сидят на полу и просто дышат.

Оба мокрые с ног до головы.

Р – романтика, думает Юра.  
И плачет.  
Не может не плакать, потому что хоть приправы и вымыты из глаз, носа и рта, кажется, они даже в ушах чесались, всё равно печёт так, что сил нет. Ссаная смесь перцев.

– Юр, – выдыхает Отабек, – у тебя остались еще травы, что я привозил? – он хрипит надсадно, и Юре жалко его, так жалко, что хочется вмазаться в него и обнимать, жалеть, пока не…

Да очнись ты, господи. Вон уже, намечтался.

– Да, – сипит Юра. – Давай еще раз под душем, а потом заварю. И в аптеку надо, – кряхтит он, поднимаясь с пола. – Иди сюда, по очереди тут будем, в раковине неудобно.

Они почти синхронно отфыркиваются, периодически срываясь на кашель. Юра промокает лицо, стараясь не тереть глаза, и передает полотенце Отабеку.

Пока тот вытирается, Юра смотрит не него. Смотрит и не может отвести взгляд.

Люблю тебя, люблю, просто ужас как, думает Юра.

Вот такого – с красным носом и слезящимися глазами. Всего мокрого, в штанах с дурацкими кактусами на них.

Такой родной.

Отабек замирает под его взглядом, кашляет тихо так и бросает полотенце на пол.

Отабек берет его лицо в ладони, а Юра не к месту – или к месту – вспоминает комикс про целый мир в руках. Сопливый такой. Как я прям счас, думает Юра и шмыгает носом.

Отабек смотрит на него так внимательно, взгляд мечется по лицу, а Юра горит от этих чёрных глаз, которые не смотрят – гладят, трогают. Так, что напрочь сгорает всё внутри.

– Я люблю тебя, – вдруг произносит Отабек, потом вздыхает полной грудью и повторяет: – Люблю тебя, Юрчка.

Интересно, думает Юра, это у него от перца галлюцинации, или?..

– Юр? – зовет его Отабек, опуская резко руки по швам. – Я… зря что-то, ты не думай, – он мнётся, поднимает валяющееся полотенце и зачем-то складывает его, хотя оно же мокрое, зачем он.

До Юры доходит. Он отбирает полотенце и швыряет его в угол.

– Ты, чё правда, что-ли? – хрипло спрашивает он, продолжая плакать и шмыгать носом. – Не как друга и всё такое?

– Не только как друга, я… – на лице Отабека кроме дорожек от слёз где-то с полсотни, по мнению Юры, эмоций.

– Пойдем, – говорит он и тащит поникшего Отабека на кухню, – чай заварим.

Спустя долгие минуты промывания пораженных участков заваркой под звенящую тишину молчания, они сидят, положив на глаза смоченные в чае ватные диски и откинув головы назад.

– Ну ты и дурак казахский, – говорит в итоге Юра.

– Прости, я не должен был... – Отабек встает резко, ватные диски падают на пол, он спешно поднимает их и разворачивается, когда Юра хватает его за руку.

– Ээээ, стой, блять. Всё, не сбежишь теперь. Знал бы, давно на тебя перца бы высыпал, – хмыкает Юра и тянет Отабека на себя.

Поцелуй выходит неловким, со слезами и привкусом перца на губах.  
Хуерца, думает Юра.

– Я тоже, – говорит он, оторвавшись от губ Отабека, – тоже люблю тебя, Бек.

Юра обнимает его крепче и под дружный хор урчащих животов шепчет на ухо:

– Но если мы сейчас не пожрем, я съем тебя.

На следующий день Юра не жалуется на ванильные сопли и развешанные по всему городу красно-розовые сердца (да жопы это, Бек).

На следующий день Юра наконец может сказать своему парню «люблю тебя», услышать ответное признание и подарить свое сердце. И брелок в виде плюшевой красной жопки.

– Это сердце, Юр, – смеётся Отабек.

Ладно, пусть так. Это неважно, думает Юра. Ничего не важно, кроме вот этого всего, думает он и обнимает Отабека.

**Author's Note:**

> Песня, которую напевает Юрка - "Одним целым" PHARAOH


End file.
